smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Inside The Game
"Inside The Game" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. About The Story From Vic George: Back during the early years when TRON was so popular, I tried to create my own comic book adaptation of the movie by using Smurfs as the Programs that inhabit the world of the System, Papa Smurf being a stand-in for Dumont the Input/Output Tower Guardian. The inclusion of the Game Master to the story was an idea submitted by a Smurf Fanon Wiki contributor. Looking back at the last part of the story, the multiplayer game challenge between Empath and the Game Master makes me think of the Super Mario Bros. 3 playoff scene from The Wizard. Plot Summary With the debut of the Game Wand in Tapper's Tavern, every Smurf in the village is eager to try out its assortment of games...everyone except for Hefty, who thinks that such games aren't appropriate for Smurfs like himself because he prefers actual physical games. Then one time Hefty decides to try out the new Gametron game that was mysteriously sent to them...and suddenly he gets transported into a world where the game is played for real, being played by beings called Gametronians on a world called Gametron, which is being menaced by an evil overlord named Sarkamel and his Warrior Elite. Some Gametronians help Hefty escape his prison and one of them makes contact with his mysterious Creator so that he can receive help in defeating Sarkamel and send Hefty back home. Notes * The story is a loose parody of the Walt Disney movie TRON, combined with elements from TRON: Legacy and The Simpsons Game. Hefty in the context of this story is its analogue of TRON's lead character Kevin Flynn, played by Jeff Bridges and voiced in TRON: Evolution by Fred Tatasciore. * Empath mentions the window vision, which first appeared in the cartoon show episode "Handy's Window Vision", in his personal journal prologue. * The Smurflings make mention of the Game Master's board game, Wizard Takes All, from the Smurfs cartoon episode "The Grouchiest Game In Town." * Control-alt-deletion, which means to execute someone in Gametron, is based on the typical use of the CONTROL, ALT, and DELETE keys on Windows to either restart the system or to access an options screen, depending on which version of Windows is being used. Its use as a threat is based on that of the character of "Weird Al" Yankovic's song "It's All About The Pentiums" to the person with inferior computer hardware. * The security code used to activate the Skimmer is the "Konami code" which is used in various home video games for Nintendo systems developed by Konami to activate cheats. * The deletion wall is supposed to resemble either the "kill screen" in certain video games like Pac-Man or the "raining code" effect from The Matrix. * The security code that Pixel uses to access functions on the Carrier, JUSTIN BAILEY, is the password entry code used in the Nintendo Entertainment System game Metroid to play as Samus Aran without her high-tech armor and with all her weapons. * The video game Smurf: Rescue In Gargamel's Castle appears near the end of the story, with Snappy commenting on preferring a game style that sounds similar to that of the Grand Theft Auto game franchise. * Auron refers to the Game Tanks as being Vindicator class, a reference to the Atari Games arcade game ''Vindicators''. * Papa Smurf having the Game Wand remote slipping out of his hands and hitting the window vision screen is based on the common accident of the Nintendo Wii Remote slipping out of gamers' hands while playing motion-control games. * The "prostitute" that Hefty runs into in the world of Gametron is supposed to be its version of the "lady in red" that Kevin Flynn in the movie TRON comes across when he first enters the Factory Complex and says that the town is "full of live ones". * Digitopolis, the current name of the place where the Input/Output Tower is located, is named for a place that existed in Norton Juster's The Phantom Tollbooth. Songs The soundtrack for the Gametron portions of the story would mostly consist of retrowave-style music, except as where indicated. * "Take On Me" (Beamcycle contest) * "I Ran" (Die Krupps remix) (Escape from the Arena) * "Electric Avenue" (Hefty enters Digitopolis) * "Der Kommissar" (Hefty disguises himself as a Warrior Elite) * "Telecommunicaton" (Auron in the Input/Output Tower) * "Rock You Like A Hurricane" (The Simpsons Game remix) (Hefty versus Sarkamel in the final game) * "Hysteria" (Auron with Pixel kissing scene) The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ * /Part 8/ * /Part 9/ Possible Voice Cast * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeill * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche -- Tim Russ * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Jokey -- Max Cassella * Sassette -- Tara Strong * Snappy -- Nancy Cartwright * Nat -- Tress MacNeille * Slouchy -- Pamela Hayden * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming * Auron -- Sean Schemmel * Zeron -- Sonny Strait * Razor -- Christopher Sabat * Pixel -- Amy Poehler * Dyson -- Mike McFarland * Sarkamel -- Hank Azaria * Voice From Gametron -- Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Story main pages Category:Adaptations of stories from other franchises Category:Stories focusing on Hefty Smurf Category:Alternate reality stories